Yea, What About It?
by MuskyMe
Summary: College life, follow Anna as she starts a new life at college and as Elsa is in her last years of it, watch as they go through the college, the parties, heartbreaks, friendships, and of course…adventures of young adults, but when they meet will they get along? Or ever meet? What about fall in love? Now that…that is the real question, WILL they fall in love?. (No incest) but Elsanna
1. come onnnnnn

ANNAS POV:

"Come on, come on! Anna get out now!" my cousin yells as I crawl back under the covers of m warm warm bed,

'Oh bed you're so warm we should get married….omg that's such a smart idea!' I think to my sleepy self as I cuddle into my fluffy blue teddy bear,

"Anna! For serious get your little toosh out of bed now! I don't want to miss out on the activities fair!"

And with that I groan loudly, exaggerating just a little bit (a lot) and get out of my warm comfy bed,

"There happy now Punzi I'm up" I grumble as I rub the sleep from my eyes,

"Why thank you for being so kind" you could feel the sarcasm dripping from her words, I just shake my head and laugh as I start to get ready for my day.

ELSAS POV:

Knock knock knock

With a small sigh I get up from my desk removing my glasses and make my way to my apartment door, opening the door I'm greeted with Mal and Jack, a smirk covers my lips as I look at my best friends,

"Forget our keys did we mal?" I greet my pale friend, she just playfully glares as she enters our apartment, I then turn to my cousin jack, looking at his now platinum/silver hair that he decided he wanted, 'new look' or something like that, but I have to admit he suits it, anyways I greet my cousin with a small hug and a fist bump,

"so Els you wanna head down to the fair soon?, we need to start giving out flyers for the group" jack reminds me as we walk to my kitchen, nodding my head in agreement as I look over to Maleficent,

"You'll be coming to, right Mal?"

"Sorry blondie, I need to help Mickey with something" the tall girl grumbles, making jack and I chuckle.

JUST A LITTLE TESTER CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SHOULD I WRITE MORE?


	2. The Redhead And The Brunette

CHAPTER 2

"Bout time feisty pants" Annas brother Hans exclaims as we make our way to him and his roommate Hiccup,

Her brother... Well more like her older twin Hans has red hair just like me but just a tad darker then mine, with light green eyes, Hans is wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans and doc martins, standing next to him his new and quiet room mate Hiccup stood with his shaggy brown hair, his hazel green eyes scanning the crowd,

"So shall we look around?" Punzie suggests as she grabs my arm, we all nod in agreement as we start to make our way through the crowd,

I sit down with a thump, I have officially given up on handing out flyers, Jack laughs at my huff,

"Come on Elsa we can give up yet we promised Esmerelda" he nudges my shoulder with a sly grin,

"Shut up" I say with a joking tone,

I get up from my seat and start giving out flyers once again, 20 minutes pass and that's when I see her, cute redhead with piercing turquoise blue eyes, she must of felt my eyes on her as she turns her head to my direction,

"Whoa" I breathed out, mesmerized by the girls beauty,

"What are you looking at Els?" jack questions as he looks over to the girls direction, "whoa" I nudge him in annoyance, feeling protective over the redhead,

"Hey eyes of her" he rolls his eyes and nudges me back

"I was looking at the brunette you idiot" he chuckles a small blush taking over his cheeks,

I averted my eyes away from the girl as her friends started to look our way, I hand out a few more flyers before I hear someone talking to me,

"HI!" I look up to see the beautiful redhead standing right in front of me, standing behind her was a tall redheaded boy, a blonde green eyed girl, and the brunette boy jack was eyeing up before,

"Um h-hi" I give a small wave, and awkward smile gracing my lips,

"Soooo" the girl drags out as her eyes go over the booth, "what's this club about?"

"It's an Art club" her blonde friend seems to brighten up at the words, she pushes through and asks,

"Art? Tell me more" the blonde bounced excitedly, I smirk at her and step forward slightly, only leaving a foot between us,

"Names Elsa, Elsa Winters" I put my hand out for hers, she places her hand in mine and I pull it to my lips for a small peck making her blush, I also notice jealousy flash over reds face, making me want to push the limits,

"where do we sign up?" she questions, I turn to grab the clip board full of names and hand it to the blonde, I move back to stand next to my cousin, noticing his blue eyes trained on the brunette, I nudge him and smirk, he pushes me away slightly as he starts a conversation with the boy,

"Elsa? I have a question" the red head asks, give her my full attention,

"Sure red what's up?" she blushes slightly looking down to her hands,

"Anna"

"What?" I look at her slightly confused,

"Anna, my names Anna Summers" I chuckle slightly at her last name,

"Nice name summers" I wink at her, noticing the other red head giving me a glare,

"So um w-woul-"she was cut off by the tell red head,

"Come to our party tonight? It's at the beta house" he grumbles, shrugging slightly acting like I don't care,

"Hm sure sounds like fun" turning to Anna "hope you will be there to keep me entertained"

She nods her head excited, trying to brush of the blush making its way over her face,

"Hey Elsa we gotta go, Mal needs us" looking to my blue eyes friend I nod my head,

"Well I guess I'll see you later ladies" I nod my head as I turn to leave.


End file.
